Super Smash Bros- Dark Invasion
by oren1106
Summary: The Smashers Facing A Dark Force That seems undestructable, will they Succeed?
1. The Match

The Smash Mansion was quiet. The third Smash Tournament has passed three weeks ago. Now, there were only single matches, no big fights, just One on One fights…

Link sat on the grass in the Smash Mansion's garden. He pulled his Ocarina, and started playing it when he heard steps from behind him. "Wow, I never heard you playing **that** before." Link turned to the blonde bounty hunter and smiled. "You didn't hear it because I have never played it before, Samus." said Link. "Really? You actually just make it up now?" asked Samus as she sat near Link. "Why did you stop playing?" asked Samus. "Well… I don't know…" answered Link. "Is it because of me?" asked Samus. "Hm… What? No!" said Link nervously. "Good, anyway, the next match is stating in two minutes. We better hurry." said Samus. "Ok. Who's fighting who this time?" asked Link as he stand up. "Me and you" answered Samus. Link looked surprised. "Are you coming?" asked Samus as she walked to the Mansion. Link sighed and followed her.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Shouted Master Hand as Link and Samus started to fight. The arena's seats were full. Link dashed toward Samus and slashed. Samus dodged and kicked Link in the stomach. Link flew backward, and rolled back to his feet. He could hear a "**UUUUHHHH!**" from the seats. He pulled his Bow, and shot. The arrow got Samus in the chest. She shot an electric blast from her Plasma Cannon. Link dodged, and dashed again. This time he didn't missed. The blade got Samus in her knee, and got her off balance. Link used the chance and slammed his Shield into Samus' face. Samus flew back, and crashed head first into the ground. The crowd growled. Samus stood up, and started charging her Cannon. Link and every other Smasher knew what will happen after she finishes charging. Link held his sword and dashed. Samus released, a giant electric blast shot from her Cannon. Link used his slingshot, and got away of the blast's sight. He flipped and landed on one of the floating platforms. He jumped back to face Samus, when a heavy metal boot slammed his back. He fell, and rolled back. Samus grabbed his tunic and pointed her cannon toward Link's face. Link tried to break free, but failed. Samus shot. Link flied out of the arena, and crashed on the floor. "SAMUS WON!" shouted Master Hand. Link tried to stand up, and figured that he can't. Master Hand picked him up, and putted him in his room in the mansion…

He heard a knocks on his door. "Link?" he heard Samus' voice. Link tried to get up, and succeed; he walked to the door, and opened it. Samus stood there. "Are you ok?" asked Samus. "Yeah, sort of, it isn't the first time I lost in a match… so that's ok, if that's what you're asking…" said link. "No, I know… I'm talking about your leg, they say it's broken." said Samus. "Hm? No, I don't think so, I can still walk, you know." said Link, with a bit surprise in his voice. "Well, now I know. Anyway, you were really good, by the way." said Samus. "Thanks. You were really good too." said Link. Samus' Cheeks got a little red. "Ok. See you later." said Samus, as she turned and got downstairs. "HA HA HA! Oh god, that was really weird!" Link looked at the owner of the voice. "Toon?" he asked in surprise. "Hi, big me! How is your leg?" asked Toon Link, with a big smile on his face. "Have you heard that?" asked Link. "Well, Duh! Oh my god, that was weird! Did you see how she blushed? Ha!" said Toon Link. "Toon, what are you doing here?!" asked Link. "Well, I got nothing else to do…" said Toon Link. "Ok, whatever, just… don't tell anybody, ok?" said Link. "You got it, big me!" said Toon Link, and ran out of Link's sight…


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**I don't own any Charecter here...**

When Link got to the Mansion's kitchen, everyone was already sitting and eating their breakfast with their friends. Link got his breakfast, and sat near his friend- Marth. Ike, Pit, Sonic, and Zelda were sitting there too.

"Hi, Link. How is your leg?" asked Marth.

"What about it?" asked Link.

"They say you broke It." said Zelda.

"Well, I didn't. My leg is Ok." said Link as he started eating.

"Link, are you ok?" asked Zelda.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, of course." Said Link, a bit annoyed.

"Ok! That's good. Now, about something else, I have a match today!" said Sonic.

"Really? Who are you fighting?" asked Ike.

"Umm… I think it's Zelda…" said Sonic

Zelda looked at him from the other side of the table.

"Really? Well, good luck." said Marth.

"Yeah, I will really need some luck…" whispered Sonic.

Zelda laughed.

"What? Did you hear what I said?!" shouted Sonic.

"Well, yeah. I got Hylian ears, so there's almost nothing I can't hear." said Zelda.

"Damn!" said Sonic.

The match began. Link found his seat and watched.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Shouted Master Hand. Sonic and Zelda started fighting. Sonic dashed toward Zelda, and punched her face before she could do anything. She flew backward and stood up. She looked at Sonic, with Din's Fire in her hands. She threw a Fireball at Sonic, which simply dodged it. He dashed again, even faster, but this time Zelda was ready. Sonic ran toward her really fast, she almost couldn't see him. She sends a punch to the space before her. Her fist meets with the Hedgehog's face, and sends him rolling past her. Sonic stood up, and spin towards her. She jumped above the Sonic Spin, and shot the Hedgehog with her Din's Fire, when he keeps spinning. The fire wears off and left the burning Hedgehog on the floor. Zelda got closer, and after a second where kicked in the stomach, and flew backward. Zelda was still in the air, when Sonic dashed towards her, and punched her in the face while she's in the air. She slammed into the ground, and didn't move. "**SONIC WON!**" shouted Master Hand. The crowd growled from the seats. Link noticed that Zelda **still **didn't move, even after the fight was over. And Master Hand got Zelda back to her room. When a portal opened from nowhere, and something jumped from it. A shadowy figure landed on the ground. Sonic turned aroundת ground. Sonic turned around. und. Sonic turned around. , just for a metal boot smash into his face. He flew back, spin and got back to his feet. The figure that hit him wears a black armor. And the armor's mask eyes were glowing at a purple light. He looked like a soldier of some sort. The soldier pulled something from his belt, and threw it. When it got to his hand, it transformed into a sword. The sword had glowing purple runes. Sonic looked at what just happened in shock. The soldier dashed towards Sonic, and slashed the air, where Sonic stood a second ago. Sonic hit him in the back of his head, and send him rolling forward, the soldier got back to his feet, and attacked again. His sword swinging so fast, that the sword looked more like a purple blur. It got Sonic in the chest, and sending him backward. He smashed on the ground, and didn't move. His chest started to bleed. Everyone was in a shock. At the arena there was kind of a magic, which makes any hit, stab, or shot, into nothing more than a little pain. So no one will lose blood, or get really harmed. And now, some outsider just slashed Sonic's chest, and caused a lot of damage. Now there was a little pool of blood under Sonic. The soldier laughed at a scary dark voice. "_**Let that be a warning for you, smashers…**_" said the soldier, and disappeared. A minute later, Link, Mario, and Ness were around him. "Sonic?" asked Ness, hoping that Sonic is not really gone. Sonic's eyes opened. They were glowing at a purple smoking light. He stood up slowly. The wound stopped bleeding, and started healing. Link and Mario got into their fighting stances, and waited. Sonic looked at them and smiled. "_**You are going to die…**_" he said in a dark voice, and attacked…


	3. Dark Sonic

Everyone in the arena was surprised; Sonic looked at Ness with an evil grin. "_**What is wrong, Ness? Scared?**_" asked Sonic. "Sonic? What happened to you?" yelled Ness. "_**I have evolved, Ness, now I'm more powerful than any of you Smashers…**_" said Sonic as his grin grows wider. "Sonic, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Mario. "_**I'm glad you asked. Right now, I'm going to kill you!**_" said Sonic, and attacked. He threw a kick into Ness' face, and missed by a second. Mario summoned a fireball into his hand, and threw it on Sonic. Sonic dodged and punched Mario in the jaw, sanding him flying backward. Mario's jaw started to bleed. Link slashed, and got Sonic in the knee. Sending him off balance, Link used the chance, and stabbed Sonic in the chest. Link's Master Sword got into Sonic's chest, where the Soldier hit him. Sonic screamed, and a purple light got from Sonic's eyes, like an explosion. Link flew back, and landed on his feet. When the light whores off, they could notice that Sonic was on the floor. He stood up slowly. "What happened?" he asked. "You really don't wanna know…" said Ness. "Yeah, I guess so…" said Sonic, and dropped down. Master Hand got back from Zelda's room, sighed and pulled Sonic, and got him to his room without saying anything.

"So… what was happening when I was gone?" asked Master Hand after he got back to the arena. "Well, it was really strange, some sort of portal were opened in the middle of the arena, and a weird black and glowing- purple soldier got from it, he attacked Sonic, and somehow, really harmed him, after three seconds, Sonic were transformed into his dark self or something…" said Ness. "Oh no… so that's means they're back… I thought I have seen the last of them a long time ago…" said Master Hand, worried. He waited for a moment and continued "A war is coming, now get back to your rooms… and rest…" he said as he got out of the arena.


	4. A Fight In The Middle Of Night

It was 23:00 o'clock. Link was confused and couldn't sleep. "_What is going on here? Why was Master Hand so stressed?_" he needed answers, and yet, he didn't had them. He heard a glass shattering. He got to his room's window, and saw someone falling from the floor above him. Link didn't think twice, he pulled his hookshot, and jumped out of the window. He saw the smasher that was falling, he got closer to him, and he noticed he was looking at Mario. He noticed that Mario's hand was bleeding. He fired the hookshot into the mansion's roof, he grabbed Mario, and they flew to the mansion's roof. They landed, and Link dropped Mario on the roof. In a meter of seconds, Mario's eyes was Glowing in a purple light, and his wound got healed. He stood up, and stared at Link with an evil stare. "_**You're dead…**_" said Mario in the same spooky dark voice Sonic had before. "Mario?" asked Link. "_**You're going to die… you're going to fade… right now!**_ " yelled Mario as he attacked. Link didn't have his Sword and Shield with him, and was pretty much defenseless. "_**DIE!**_" Mario as he got closer to Link. Link rolled forward, and dodged in the last second. He kicked Mario in the back, and was surprised to find out it didn't even harmed him a little. Mario turned and punched Link in the face. Link flew backward, and crashed into the floor. "Stop right there!" Link heard a voice behind him; he turned and saw Zelda and Samus. "What are you guys doing?!" yelled Zelda. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON HERE?!" yelled Link. "DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" he yelled even louder. Zelda noticed Mario's eyes. "What the hell happened to Mario?" she asked. "It's really not the time for it!" yelled Link, dodging Mario's kicks. Zelda transformed into Sheik and joined the fight. Samus joined them too. Sheik threw a kick into Mario's jaw, sending him flying backward. Samus shot Mario's chest in midair. Mario slammed into the ground, but got back to his feet in no time. Samus blasted Mario again, but didn't seem to be surprised when the shot didn't harm him a little. Mario dashed toward Link, Samus and Sheik. They dodged with no problem. Link rolled, and pulled his hookshot. He aimed it to Mario's arm, and shot. The hook hit his target, Mario screamed, and blood bounced from his hand. After three more seconds, he fell down, and didn't move. A purple light got from Mario's arm; his eyes lost the purple glow, and got back to normal. "Wh… what happened to me?" asked Mario as he woke up. Link was going to answer, but he didn't even have time to say anything, when Samus screamed. He turned around and saw Samus, but something was different about her. He could have noticed that behind her helmet, a purple glowing eyes stared at him… 


	5. A Fight In The Middle Of Night- Part 2

"Oh no…" said Link quietly. Samus'armor was damaged anyway, and Link didn't know where is the hit that he needs to find to get her back to her normal self. She pointed her Hand Cannon to Link's face. "_**Die…**_" Link needed to act fast. He pulled his hookshot, aimed it to Samus's face, and shot. Samus catches the hook, and pulls it. Link flew against her from her pull. He threw a punch to Samus's face. She couldn't block the punch in time, and his fist crashed her helmet's visor. Link landed on the ground, and almost didn't dodge Samus' kick. She blasted him with her cannon, sends him to the ground. She pulled off her helmet, and threw it away. Link couldn't move. She got closer to him, and catches him by his tunic. "_**You foolish dead man! I'm going to kill you, here, and now!**_" Shiek dashed against Samus, and kicked Samus' stomach, sending her backward and letting go of her catch. Samus now was really angry. She dashed against Shiek, and punched Shiek at the jaw. Shiek fell in pain and didn't move. Mario stood up slowly, and summoned a Fireball. Samus turned to him, and dashed. Mario threw his Fireball. It hit its target. Samus started slowing down, as her power suit is getting on fire. Her suit was fireproof, but that fire wasn't like the average fire. Her suit was starting to crack. When the flames wear off, half of Samus' suit has already formed into dust. "_**YOU… YOU IDIOT! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH A LOT PAINFUL THEN I THOUGHT I WILL MAKE IT!**_" Mario didn't seem so stressed. "You **think** you will…" said Mario. She dashed again; he dodged as she got closer to him, and kicked the side that was left of her suit. Her suit crashed, and she fell to the ground. Mario noticed a little bullet hole on the back Samus' neck. He summoned another Fireball, but got kicked by Samus. He stepped back, and threw the Fireball. Samus dodged, and kicked his leg. Mario fell on the ground and Samus punched his face as hard as she could. Mario didn't move. Now only Link was left. He noticed the bullet hole too. He pulled his hookshot, and shot. The hook hit the back of Samus' neck, and pulled Link toward Samus. Samus screamed in pain, and the purple glow faded from her eyes. Link smashed into Samus, and they flew from the roof's edge. Samus opened her eyes slowly. Link was a little bit above her. He grabbed Samus' back, and fired the hookshot back to the roof. Samus wrapped her hands around Link's neck. "Th… Thanks Link…" she could barely talk. "No problem…" said Link. Samus leaned her head closer to Link's, and kissed him. They were slowly reaching the ground. They were now standing on the Mansion garden's grass. They kept kissing for a while longer, and then stopped. "Well… see you tomorrow…" said Samus as she got into the mansion. Link stood there wordless. "Hey Link, Where's Samus? Is she all right?" asked Mario as he came behind him. "Um… What? Oh, yeah. She got to her room." said Link, confused. "Ok, So good night!" said Mario as he got into the Mansion. Link didn't move. He could only think about one thing; **Samus**.


End file.
